Power-wrought
An item is said to be Power-wrought or Power-forged if the One Power was used in its construction. During construction, this is achieved by a process or Talent called Aligning the Matrix in which the One Power is used at an atomic level to strengthen steel or to seamlessly join stone using flows of Earth. Buildings Power-wrought buildings are reinforced with the One Power during their construction so that they do not succumb to decay and are always able to maintain a "new" appearance. Construction of buildings with the power requires both male and female channelers working in concert. The last structure to be so built was the Stone of Tear which was erected by the group of Aes Sedai lead by Solinda Sedai in order to house Callandor. Knowledge of the use of the power to construct buildings was lost during the Breaking of the World and was replaced by the art of Ogier stonemasonry. Significant examples *Important buildings during the Age of Legends such as the Collam Daan, or the Hall of Servants *The Sharom *The Stone of Tear *The Whitebridge Weapons Power-wrought weapons have had their metallurgical structure enhanced by the One Power. They never need sharpening and are immune to corrosion and rust. Only with great difficulty can they be broken or damaged - possibly only with the One Power itself, or another Power-wrought blade. History Virtually all were made prior to the Trolloc Wars, by which time Aes Sedai were forbidden from making weapons by the Three Oaths. Many date from the War of Power, and so may have been forged with either saidar or untainted saidin. Due to their rarity and durability, they are extremely sought after weapons and command a high price. During the War of Power, blades made for the most skilled fighters, called Blademasters, would be decorated with a heron. However, blades made for a common soldier would be plain. Other than the mark there is no known difference between the two types of blades. After the War of Power, the surviving swords were so coveted that even the blades made for commoners often found their way into the hands of nobility or even kings, such as Lan Mandragoran's royal Malkieri sword. Significant examples Matrim Cauthon's ashandarei While most Power-wrought blades are in the form of swords, the ashandarei carried by Matrim Cauthon is an example of a Power-wrought polearm. Among other qualities it has the power to open a gateway between Sindhol and the main world of the protagonists. Perrin Aybara's Mah'alleinir .]] Some of these weapons are endowed with properties beyond that of enhanced durability. The first Power-wrought weapon forged during the Third Age is Perrin's Mah'alleinir, which was forged using both saidin and saidar. When used by Perrin, it feels warm to the touch, and it seems to burn anyone or anything on the receiving end of its blows, particularly Shadowspawn. Tamlin al'Thor's sword The first sword Rand ever owned, given to him by Tam al'Thor on Winternight after the Trollocs attacked Emond's Field. It was made with the One Power and had herons on the hilt and blade. It is unknown how Tam came by the blade, although it is mentioned that Tam killed its former master during the Aiel War. It was destroyed during Rand's battle with Ishamael in the sky above Falme. Sword of Malkieri Kings This sword has been passed through the royal line of Malkier for many generations. Its origins are unknown but it is a Power-wrought blade without a heron mark, suggesting it was made sometime before the Trolloc Wars for someone who was not a blademaster. It is carried by al'Lan Mandragoran, the last king of Malkier, and has felled many formidable opponents at his hands. Laman Damodred's sword This sword was taken by the Aiel as a trophy after Laman was killed in the Aiel War. It was richly decorated with an ivory hilt and a gold pommel encrusted with gemstones, too ostentatious to truly be suitable for combat. It was later given to Rand al'Thor by Aviendha in repayment for an earlier gift, although he let her keep all the gemstones and unnecessary adornments, and it became his main weapon. He carried this sword with him into Shayol Ghul. Justice Justice was the sword of Artur Paendrag Tanreall, which was believed lost until when an excavation uncovered the mysterious blade. It was taken to Rand al'Thor, who immediately recognized it from the battle at Falme, where Artur Hawkwing was summoned by the Horn of Valere. Tam al'Thor uses it in the Last Battle. Other Weapons Aiel arrow and spear heads: after the construction of Mah'alleinir the Aiels in Perrin's camp asked the blacksmiths with them to join with Wise Ones and Asha'man to make many arrow and spear heads, which then have been useful during the Last Battle especially against the Darkhounds. Interesting facts 1) Elaida can feel by the touch of Rand's sword that it is Power-forged and Heron-marked. 2) Difference in the methods used: In the War of the Shadow: }} Making of Mah'alleinir: Neald just wants to help Perrin to keep the metal at the right temperature but suddenly he starts doing something by instinct what he himself cannot explain but feels right to do. Soon Neald asks the Wise Ones to form a circle and Perrin feels something "leaking" from him "as if each blow infused the metal with his own strength, and also his own feelings. Both worries and hopes. These flowed from him into the three unwrought pieces." At the end Grady and all six Wise Ones had joined in. When Perrin asked Neald he said: "It felt right. I saw what to do, how to put the weaves into the metal itself. It seemed to draw them in, like an ocean drinking in the water of a stream." 3) Rand cannot tell of Justice whether it is Power-forged because he never had a chance to fight with it. 4) Lan explains to Rand that many Power-forged weapons were destroyed by men who feared and hated Aes Sedai work. Also that those blades will not shatter or break, and never lose their edge. How were they destroyed then by men, without the One Power? 5) Lan tells to Rand that not all heron-mark blades are Aes Sedai work, and not enough Aes Sedai blades remain for more than a handful to have one. Other items Cuendillar aka Heartstone is a special material made with the use of One Power. It is the hardest material, nothing can break it. Any Power directed against it only makes it stronger.